1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biochemical analyzer having a microprocessing apparatus with expandable voice capacity. More particularly, the biochemical analyzer is allowed to be replaceably equipped with voice ICs of different levels of capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable biochemical analyzers are widely used by various chronic patients, for allowing the patients to determine the concentration of certain substances in their body liquid, such as blood, so as to monitor their physical conditions on the go. In view that chronic patients are mostly the elder, a conventional biochemical analyzer may have, in addition to a screen for visually exhibit measured data, a voice function that automatically plays operation reminders, measured data and/or audio warning messages, so as to guide the aged users to use the biochemical analyzer more correctly and effectively. In a currently commercially available biochemical analyzer, it is typical that voice files and the software for driving the voice files are previously burned in separate chips that are then installed on a circuit board in the biochemical analyzer. However, since the voice files recorded in the chip are of particular one or more languages, once the market demands voice files of different languages or other languages, the whole chip has to be disposed and a new chip carrying new voice files has to be made. This not only requires additional cost for making the new chip, but also takes additional time for editing and recording new voice files.
Hence, the aforementioned problems are those to be solved by people skilled in the art.